The Legacy of The Element Wolves
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: SECOND SERIES, BOOK ONE: Ten years after the tragic death of Percy Jackson and Michaela disappearing, their children learn how hard it is to be with the Army of Chaos.
1. Prologue

Prologue

People look around after a tragic event thinking that the universe will show them why it happened and/or how it happened.

After the events of Percy Jackson's death and his sister disappearing, the Greek and Roman world's turned dark. So many unknowns and unanswered questions.

Some have moved on, others have accepted the facts and tried to move on, but they never forgot. A few, well maybe only Amelia, knows that her Father is alive out there.

Felicity doesn't remember her Uncle Percy, but Amelia is determined to have them meet again.

If only she had time to-

BOOM!

Amelia sighed, 'if only she wasn't a part of The Legacy of Element Wolves...'

CRASH!

Amelia sighed again, 'why is Luke such an idiot, when he can give great advice...'

Another sigh of disappointment.

'If only...'

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Why Luke, Why?

Why Luke, Why?

Getting to know the Wolves, the Seven of the Prophecy, and the Army of Chaos has been an... Interesting encounter. I have known the Wolves all my life, but never this side of them. Seeing the stress, the failures, and the headaches they cause.

I now get why Dad always had headaches after taking care of something that Luke did. Because, when Luke messes up, he messes up.

It started out as a simple mission, we had to hunt a creature that has been damaging a village on the Planet Mars. Now, you might say that nothing lives on the Planet Mars, but there are hundreds. Because Mars is a dry planet, it's inhabits are dry red rocks creatures, who are very intelligent (Like Earth, but know of other planets inhabits).

Anyway, the mission was assigned to Luke, Eric, Kinzie, and I, because of our power with water. But, you didn't know that the Element Wolves were given an actual element.

Luke - water.

Bianca - earth.

Silena - air.

Beckendorf - fire.

Ethan - fire.

Kinzie - water.

And, Phoebe - earth.

There are others, though that story is for a different day.

So, here we are chasing a creature through the hot clement of Mars, when the creature took a sharp left turn, running past an un-expecting Luke.

I, Amelia Jackson, now know that when Luke messes up... He messes up. Big time.

The people of Mars were having an celebration, it equals to new years of Earth. By having the unknown creature go left, it started heading right to the celebration.

Because of the climate and the nature of its people, Mars is red rocks and caves, with high cliffs. The People of Mars are seven foot tall, and have a red rock skin. They only wear brown cloths as clothes.

Anyways, we ran after the creature, going as fast as we can. The creature still faded from our view, due to its speed.

We arrived at the center of the village, too late. The creature used some of our equipment to...

One, destroy half the village.

Two, injured more than half of the villagers. Thankfully no one had died.

And, three, teleported away from the Planet of Mars.

The villagers noticed us and demanded we leave, and never come back. They would take care of their own Planet, by themselves.

We lost one of the first's allies that the Army had forged.

Later, we got back to base and met up with Piper, second-in-command of the Army of Chaos.

With Jason with her, we explained what happened on Mars. Piper only frowned (with Jason sending us a look of sympathy) and dismissed us, when we finished.

"At least it wasn't as bad as Luke messing up with the Hunters of Artemis..." Eric commented, when we left for the showers.

As Luke spluttered out a reply, and Kinzie laughed, I could not help, but to agree with that statement.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Army and Wolves Training

Army and Wolves Training

That time of the week again. Training with the Element Wolves, who train the Army of Chaos. Happens every Saturday. I hate Saturdays, others hate Mondays, but I hate Saturdays.

The training room has been used for the third war, where everyone met Aunt Michaela for the first time. The Element Wolves, who were there makes a few jokes on how this is where my Dad first died, that they had witnessed anyway.

Aunt Michaela told me that Dad had died years before that, I don't know what she meant, but I haven't told anyone about what she told me.

Anyway, back to the regularly scheduled program of me dying from training. The training that the Army goes through is not as bad as the training Mom and Uncle Nico make us go through.

As the Wolves train the Army, Mom and Uncle Nico trains Eric and I.

Basically, Mom and Uncle Nico are training us to become the Successors of Order and Destruction, as they are, because they became the Successors of Michaela and Perseus. It's confusing.

Due it being confusing, normally after a short period of time the next in line is chosen, but we know for fact Eric and I should be.

Mom and Uncle Nico asked the Primordial council (with Chaos) when we would know who would be the Successors of Order and Destruction, after Mom and Uncle Nico.

Turns out, no one knows why Eric and I have not been selected. What happens is, about ten years ago it should have been determined who would be the next Successor of Order and Destruction. If we don't find out soon or after something happens to Mom and Uncle Nico, then the Balancers of the Universe will cease to exist.

If the next Successors aren't chosen in the next year, then Mom and Uncle Nico are the last ones. And, it doesn't help that Order nor Destruction haven't been seen for almost twenty years. Though Dad and Aunt Michaela had talked to them over ten years ago...

I shake those thoughts out of my head. I continued walking with Eric to the big arena in the back right corner of the room where weapons fighting goes on.

We walked in and sat down on some benches, watching as the Army and Wolves train.

Zoe looked over at us sitting and smiled, beckoning us to come on the floor of the arena.

Eric and I shared a look, before running down. More like racing down, which I won.

Zoe rolled her eyes, watching us and told us to get out weapons. Eric and I shared another look, a competitive one.

Soon the spar had started and time later, it was a tie (sword against sword, with powers allowed). When we finished we were both in need of a shower.

Looking over to the other Wolves, I zoned in on Luke, who was getting destroyed by Kinzie in sword against spear, with water going everywhere.

I sighed, sometimes you just have to appreciate Saturday's.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Karaoke With Leo

Karaoke With Leo

Over the last ten years the Wolves have changed a few things, due to the lack of Dad and Aunt Michaela. One of the most popular thing that the Co-Balancers had done at Camp Half-Blood was them singing.

Dad didn't do it too much, especially with Aunt Michaela. I have heard stories of their legendary performances. Shame the performances only happened so often, not nearly enough for the campers.

And, I only saw a few of them, sometimes without Dad knowing. You just have to love Aunt Michaela.

Anyway, the music got stuck with some, and the Wolves thought that music would be a great way for the army to relax and let go.

So, thus karaoke night was born.

For every karaoke night, one of the Wolves hosts it. This time the Wolf who is hosting is Leo.

Wait... You didn't know that, did you?

My Dad and Aunt Michaela never told everything, did they?

Dad had to get his own Element Wolves, after he and Aunt Michaela became the Successors of Order and Destruction. He was hesitate at first, though after he made his own Element Wolves and gained a second-in-command, he relaxed.

The Element Wolves of Perseus is...

Jason - Water (With his power over air)

Piper - Earth

Leo - Water (With his power over fire)

Frank - Air

Hazel - Fire (With her power over earth)

Clarisse - Earth

Reyna - Air

With Piper as the second-in-command of the Chaos Army.

As host, the Element Wolf can either do the first song (with or without a partner), or choose who would go first.

Today, Leo choose to go first... With a partner.

The curtain closed, you can hear distant voices through the fabric.

In the base of the Army, there's a room, like a live theater with tables around the room.

Not everyone comes to karaoke, due to missions and holidays (on some Planets).

The curtains open, revealing...

Leo and Beckendorf with microphones in their hands.

The music started and everyone started cheering.

 _"If I were a rich man_

 _With a million or two..."_ Beckendorf looked a little uncomfortable. He doesn't do this. But, sounded good, I'm pretty surprised.

Everyone leaned forward, waiting for the show that is to come.

 _"I'd live in a penthouse_

 _In a room, with a view_ ..." Leo's part of the performance is going to be huge and dramatic.

 _"And if I were handsome..._

 _(No way) -_ Leo's part.

 _...It could happen..."_ Laughter sounded through the room.

 _"...Those dreams do come true_

 _I wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have you_

 _Wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have_

 _Wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have_

 _Wouldn't have nothin'_ _..."_ Beckendorf sounded a little more comfortable, don't know why. Though I did see Silena mouth something to him...

 _"Can I tell you something?_

 _For years I have envied_

 _(You green with it)" -_ Beckendorf's little comment caused a balloon over the stage pop and turned Leo green.

 _"Your grace and your charm_

 _Everyone loves you, you know?_

 _(Yes I know, I know, I know)"_ \- Beckendorf heard of how Cabin 9 had told stories of him after his passing.

 _"...I must admit it, big guy_

 _You always come through_

 _I wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have you..."_ Leo's being sweet. Calypso is so lucky...

 _"You and me together_

 _That's how it_

 _Always should be_

 _One without the other_

 _Don't mean nothing to me_

 _Nothing to me..."_ They both sang together.

 _"Ya_

 _I wouldn't be nothin'_

 _(Aw now) -_ Beckendorf did a deeper voice.

 _If I didn't have you_

 _To serve_

 _I'm just_

 _A punky little eyeball_

 _And a funky optic nerve..."_ A picture of Leo as a eyeball come on behind Leo and Beckendorf. Laughter was heard throughout the room. And, for a moment there I didn't know Leo was singing, because of the deeper voice he used.

 _"...Hey, I never told you this_

 _Sometimes_

 _I get a little blue_

 _(Looks good on you) -_ Is Beckendorf giving Leo advice on color?

 _But I wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have you..."_ A short music came on after Leo finished the verse.

 _"Let's dance (haha)"_ I started laughing as Beckendorf suggested that and Leo agreeing by laughing.

 _"Look, Ma, I'm dancin'_

 _Would you let me lead?_

 _Look at_

 _That's it two big guys_

 _Who are light on their feet_

 _Don't you dare dip me_

 _Don't you dare dip me_

 _Don't you dare dip me_

 _Ow, I should have stretched_..." They actually started dancing around the stage and... I think Leo really hurt his back...

 _"Yes, I wouldn't be nothin'_

 _If I didn't have you_

 _(I know what you mean, Charlie, because)..." Leo used Silena's nickname for Beckendorf. Though I don't think she minds..._

 _"...I wouldn't know_

 _Where to go_

 _(Me too because I)_

 _Or know, what to do_

 _(Why do you keep singin' my part?)"_

 _"I don't have to say it..."_ They sang together again.

 _(Aw, say it anyway) -_ Beckendorf did another deeper voice.

 _"Cause we both know_

 _It's true_

 _I wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have_

 _I wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have_

 _I wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have_

 _Wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have_

 _Youuuuu_ ..." They continued together.

 _"One more time! Big one!_ " Leo shouted.

 _"Don't have to say it..."_ Beckendorf started.

 _"Where'd everybody come from?"_ Some of the Army ran up on stage, I think it was Silena's and Aunt Bianca's doing...

 _"Oh, we both know it's true..."_ Beckendorf continued.

 _"Let's take it home, big guy_ " Leo shouted again.

 _"I wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have_

 _I wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have_

 _I wouldn't have nothin'_

 _If I didn't have_

 _You..."_ They both sang together, before Beckendorf stopped on the you.

 _"...you, you_

 _A-E-I-O_

 _That means you_

 _Ya..."_ Was Leo's great finale, without Beckendorf.

The cheers and laughter is all worth it, because sometimes the ones who save lives...

Need to let go of everything and relax once in awhile .

 **I have had that idea for a long time now. Tell me what you think.**

 **Song was If I Didn't Have You By Monsters Inc.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. The Army's Mission

The Army's Mission or The Mission of The Army

Sometimes I don't know what's worse the adventures the Element Wolves go on or the self-given missions of the Chaos Army.

The Army of Chaos started a while back, about a few hundred years. The members have the same immortal status as the Hunters of Artemis, they can never age, or get sick. Though there are some diseases that the immortal doesn't prevent out in the universe.

And, sometimes the Army goes off on their own.

Meaning the Army likes to go off on their own for different reasons.

Today was no exception. It started out normal, until Eric (who I dragged from the Hades' cabin at Camp Half-blood) and I found another team of rogue Army members trying to do something on their own. No help at all.

It became a rule a long time ago, no team can leave without permission from a higher up, or at least have some form of back-up. This small team had neither.

As the team left base, Eric and I quickly followed behind.

Maybe we should have told Luke or Jason, at least. Piper at most, but I convinced Eric we needed to follow them now.

Twenty hours. Twenty hours in a ship to get to a distant Planet. A small distant Planet.

I didn't even know it existed, and I have been studying the universe all my life.

Yes, the universe expands every day, but this Planet seems to have been around for a long time.

...And, seems to be dying.

I frowned, usually Mom and Uncle Nico help with the dying Planets. By either stopping it's death or by taking the survivors off the Planet and killing the Planet faster.

Dad and Aunt Michaela said that it was like killing an animal to put out of its misery. Death always comes, even to Planets.

"That's a Refuge Planet." Eric stated.

I looked towards him. "Was it manmade or..." I asked, trying to find out for its reason being here.

"I don't know the origin." Well, that's bad.

"So, basically we are in a unknown and unfamiliar area with an unknown Refuge Planet." I commented.

Eric nodded to confirm my fears. We might be either dealing with turned to the dark side Army members, or a ruler who is going to try taking over the universe through slaved refugees from other Planets.

Eric and I lost the team. A while back actually.

We walked around in our Army uniform of black t-shirt, black jeans, and combat boots with utility belts.

Walking around many of the Planets people shouted in relief and regency, as they saw us.

I got confused as they all were speaking in the same language. If that team of Army members brought all the people here then they wouldn't be speaking like this. The people, were all looked the same. They had grayish skin at 4"11 foot tall and black hair with big eyes, small mouth and nose.

Finally we walked to the center of the town, only to see the team of four Army members helping the people.

I was shocked, why were they helping the people? And, how did they know that this Planet existed?

I see that Eric had the same questions, also.

Seeing us standing there Claire, a two hundred year old Daughter of Aphrodite, came over to us and explained that my Dad and Aunt Michaela had saved the people as much as they could, but the Planet's inhabitants don't want to leave as the Planet was dying.

Aunt Michaela gave a little more life to the Planet, but needed to help the people often. One time when they left to go help the Planet, Claire, James, Briana, and Tony followed them.

The four have been helping the Planet ever since.

I learned today that sometimes you need to let the Army members do what they were recruited to do, save Planets and lives.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. Life at Camp Half-Blood

Life at Camp Half-Blood

There have always been mornings at Camp Half-Blood where you wake up by either yelling or explosions.

This morning was no different.

I woke up to the sound of fire and yelling. My first was Leo, my next one was ways to kill a flaming Valdez.

I sighed and got out of bed. Getting dressed quickly, I walked out the door of Cabin 3.

Following the yells, I figured it was coming from Half-Blood Hill. Why does everything have to start on Half-Blood Hill?

Anyway, I was walking to the Hill to see what was happening, when someone ran into me from behind. Correction my cousin ran into me.

I fell forward onto the ground, while my little cousin laughed softly behind me.

I got up as she continued to laughed. I turned to glare at her, but she still laughing.

"How are you related to Eric?" I questioned the ten year old.

Felicity tilted her head. "We share the same parents?"

I laughed. "By any chance do you know what's happening on Half-Blood Hill?" As I asked, the noise that originally woke me up stopped. The atmosphere around us got eerie silent.

"Don't worry. It was only Peleus and some campers. Apparently, there was a creature running next to the border of Camp." Felicity stated. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

The ten year old started dragging me away to the dining pavilion.

She reminds me of Lady Hestia and a little bit of Aunt Michaela. Though Felicity is her daughter...

Anyway, Felicity has strait light brown hair that go past her shoulders, medium brown eyes, and she has more of Uncle Nico's olive skin than Aunt Michaela's pale with a little tan skin.

It's weird to think that Aunt Michaela's my Dad's sister, seeing how they don't look like siblings. Even by demi-god standards they don't share too many similarities in appearance.

Aunt Michaela's hair is more brown than black, her eyes aren't a sea green color, and Dad was tan even after he became Primordial of Death, Shadows, and Assassins. Though he was seen as pale when he had his cloak on with the hood up.

"Amelia?"

I looked up when I heard my name being called.

I blinked. Once. Twice.

How did Felicity drag me to the Poseidon table without me realizing it. I even sat down without knowing.

"You okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." I shook my head. "Yeah, just...got lost in thought."

"About?" Felicity asked, tilting her head.

"...My dad."

It went silent between the three of us.

"I wish I can remember him." Felicity commented.

Eric and I smiled.

"Dad would have loved the way you turned out Felicity." I assured.

"And, my mom?" Felicity looked brokenhearted.

"Felicity, your mother loved you. It was the situation that separated you from her. Not her leaving because she didn't love you. She loves you and will always love you."

Felicity gave me hug as some tears spilled.

The three of us had always been close, but that moment made us realize that we can actually loose each other one day.

So, we did what Dad and Aunt Michaela used to do, we messed around and had fun for the rest of the day.

I even forgot about that strange creature that was running next to the borders of Camp.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	7. Visiting Camp Jupiter

Visiting Camp Jupiter

Years ago, visiting Camp Jupiter would have been harder due to the Camp being in California. After my Dad disappeared the two Camps merged. Sometime later, Camp Jupiter moved.

Moved where? Where else, practically right outside of Camp Half-Blood.

All you have to do is go through the woods, over a creek, through a rock entrance that's by Bunker 9, and you come to the Little Tiber.

I got a Iris-Message from one of the praetors of New Rome. I decided I was going to just shadow-travel there to save time. It had sounded urgent.

Stepping out on the field of Mars, I get why they called.

There was a shadow like creature running around the field, with many Romans chasing it.

The praetors were trying to get everything under control, but that wasn't happening.

So, I did the one thing I could do. I whistled.

All at once everything stopped.

"What is going on here?!" I asked, rising my voice slightly.

Before anyone asked, the creature bounded towards me. It knocked me over and started licking me.

"Amelia!" Someone yelled.

Then hands started helping me back up.

I finally stood back on my feet with the creature sitting next to me.

Looking down, I noticed it was a black wolf with green eyes. Sea green eyes. I shook my head to clear it.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked. I nodded. "Good. I was the one who called you here..."

Years back Reyna stepped down as praetor and since then Gwen and Dakota have been praetors. Yes, you heard me. Dakota, the son of Bacchus who's addicted to Kool-Aid.

I smiled. "If that's all you needed help with, I'm going to take this little guy back to Camp Half-Blood."

When Gwen nodded, I said my goodbyes and left with the wolf following.

I looked at him and made a decision as I walked out of the camp.

"I'm naming you Cookie."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	8. Aunt Michaela's Grandparent's Property

Aunt Michaela's Grandparent's Property

The next morning after I found and named Cookie, and the begging for me to keep him, he was finally mine.

Anyway, the next morning...I lost him.

So, Camp Half-Blood went on another search party for yet another one that went missing.

Maybe Dad's record will be broken. I doubt though.

As the hours passed, Eric and I heard Felicity call for us. With a glance at each other, we ran to the source.

We went through the Camp's borders and found ourselves in a field across from the Camp.

Coming to huge clearing with woods behind it, Felicity was running and playing with Cookie.

I was speechless, how long has this existed?

"Hey!" Felicity was waving to us. Then started running to us, with Cookie at her heels.

"What is this place?" Eric and I asked, when she stopped in front of us.

She smiled. "It's Mom's Grandparent's property. Or, Eric and I's Great Grandparents."

"Really." I asked, how did I not know this?

Felicity shrugged. "Aunt Annabeth told me about it awhile back."

My Mom? "Well, at least we found Cookie."

"Now can we play? All three of us?" She asked with big eyes.

Eric and I looked at each other. He shrugged and walked next to his sister, his way of being on her side. Traitor.

I shake my head. "You're both childish." But, I played anyway.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	9. Questions at the Campfire

Questions at the Campfire

That night at the campfire, I sat there thinking about how much I really know about my Dad and Aunt Michaela.

I didn't come up with much and that's what scares me. They are some things that not even Piper knows.

I sighed, feeling alone. I had Cookie sitting right next to me, but Eric and Felicity were with Uncle Nico and my Mom. And, I sat in the back corner, thinking to myself.

I sighed again and closed my eyes.

My eyes snapped open as I heard yelling and felt someone shaking me.

"Amelia."

I look up to see Eric and Uncle Nico. I sighed in relief.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking as what seems to be the Camp choosing sides on a matter.

Uncle Nico sighed. "Felicity went to bed, before it happened." He sighed again. "When some of the campers heard where Cookie was, they immediately starting questioning some things about Percy and Michaela."

All of this happened because of a few questions?

Now I know I'm not alone.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	10. The Book in Alaska

The Book in Alaska

Aunt Michaela's House in Alaska is amazing.

I love the whole thing.

But, that's not the reason Eric and I are here in Alaska.

I got bored and wanted to go on an adventure, while Eric wanted to find a book in his Mom's collection that's here in Alaska.

I silently shake my head at him, as he found an old looking one.

I turn towards the view that this place has and-

"Amelia..."

I sighed. "What?"

No response.

I turn and find that the book in Eric's hand was glowing a gold color.

What is this strange book?

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
